


Company

by 305unreal



Series: Campus Housing [7]
Category: Gotham (TV), Merlin (TV), Recess (Cartoon), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, Fever, Jealousy, M/M, Roommates, Self-Esteem Issues, Texting, inner turmoil, the other characters are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/305unreal/pseuds/305unreal
Summary: Patton and Logan talk about that last text
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz (mentioned)
Series: Campus Housing [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702978
Kudos: 3





	Company

**To: Patton**

**From: Logan**

**1:15 pm** _Patton! First the lyrics and then this?_

 **1:15 pm** _What is going on?_

**To: My Lolo**

**From: Patton**

**1:16 pm** _No offense Lolo…_

 **1:16 pm** _But that’s not a topic I want to breach_

**From: Logan**

**1:17 pm** _Okay I’m out of class for the day. Are you?_

**From: Patton**

**1:18 pm** _… I have classes from 3 til 7_

**From: Logan**

**1:19 pm** _Which means you’re free now. Meet me outside the STU theater._

Patton frowns at his phone. The prank video didn’t tell him what to do when new information came up. He steps out of the line at Subway, staring at the blank screen on his phone, left with his inner turmoil.

_I don’t have a pranking personality. Why did I think this was a good idea? I’ve barely known these people a week. I mean, I’m glad Prince was so willing to rescue me… and then shut me down as soon as he realized it was a song. And then Merlin was so confused. I hope he doesn’t want to switch rooms. Or kick me out of the house! I’m not sure how my little warrior feels. I mean, he guessed what song I was quoting, but nothing came after that…_

Patton reaches the bus stop for the campus shuttle bus. The student union is on the other corner of the school grounds, and he does not want to walk there. With the others at the stop either listening to music or talking with a friend, his mind drifts off again.

_Oz asked me if I was drinking. I don’t like to touch alcohol. I hope that’s not a trigger for him. And he was acting so supportive. Even asking if I was having a she/her day. I thought I identified as nonbinary in high school. That was a train wreck. I’m glad I finally learned that I identify as male, and even that I'm pan. He sang along at the end, so I hope that means he found it funny. And Taylor was just a ball of confusion. I feel a little bad about that one._

The bus pulls up, jolting him from his thought temporarily. Some students climb off, and Patton joins those moving aboard the bus like sardines. Once he has a seat…

_Randall sounded so angry in that last text. He guessed what was going on, and after my confirmation, he stopped texting. I hope the anger doesn’t last long. Oh, and Jimmy. He doesn’t even know the whole thing was a prank. Now I know Jimmy likes Oz, and Oz is dating Vicky. I thought the little penguin just liked the little acrobat. I had no idea they were already dating. How out of the loop am I? Come to think of it, Ed doesn’t know it was a prank either. But he somehow turned my lyrics into a riddle. What a creative kiddo!_

The bus pulls up to the side of the student union. Patton works on autopilot, giving the bus driver a false smile and a quick ‘thank you’ without putting any thought into it.

_Vicky is a strange little duck. He got so excited when he thought I was telling him about my having sex. I lost my virginity when I was eighteen in my first semester, but no one cared. Well, I told my brother, which is how his boyfriend and I became friends. It’s too bad they’re not together anymore. I hope Vicky isn’t too upset. My strange dark son picked up on it fast. I’m glad I was able to help him through the song._

Patton presses the elevator ‘up’ button. He’s in the student union, and the theater is on the third floor. Where Logan is waiting.

_My Lolo… he’s not exactly my kiddo. He’s the same age as Oz, and he calls me Dad. But Lo doesn’t see me like that. And I don’t see him as my kid. He… sorta played along. I thought he was mad at first, but then… I don’t even know. Oh, shit._

“Hello, Patton.”

“… hi, Logan!”

“Patton, could you please explain this message?”

The older boy winces when he reads the text. He hadn’t put much thought into how the message would appear singularly on any of his friends’ phones. He had been too busy trying to maintain chats with eleven people and try not to mess with any of the lyrics.

“I was lyric pranking everyone from the house…”

“Not that part,” Logan responds, cheeks flushed.

“I… might’ve been… talkingaboutmysexlife.”

“Yes, I see that!” He huffs. “With whom?”

“Why?” Patton blushes. “Are you jealous?”

Patton internally facepalms as soon as he asks the question, certain that Logan will dismiss him. Instead, Logan somehow turns a darker shade of red and sputters, unable to immediately come up with an answer.

“That is beside the point!”

Both boys hear what is said, and they look away from each other. Logan pockets his phone and nervously adjusts his necktie.

“I am terribly sorry for that outburst. If you would prefer me to move out,”

“Move out?” Patton looks back, horrified at the notion. “Why would you wanna move out?”

In a small voice, Logan answers, “I just unintentionally confessed jealousy in you talking about your sex life. Does this not make things… awkward?”

Patton shrugs. “It’s only awkward if you make it awkward.”

Logan exhales slowly. “That is… well put, Patton.”

“I Just Had Sex.”

Logan’s breath hitches and he makes an audible whine. “What!?”

Patton realizes how that must sound and hastily corrects himself. “The song! I used the, there’s a song called ‘I Just Had Sex’. I used the lyrics when I was pranking Vicky.”

Logan lets out a nervous cackle. “You… you can’t just say stuff like that, Pat. I can feel my heart constricting. Do I have a fever? I feel like I have a”

He’s cut off when Patton leans forward and gently kisses his forehead.

“No fever, Lo.” Patton smiles as Logan relaxes.

“Can you… check again?”

Patton nods. He checks Logan’s forehead, cheek, and nose. The latter softly smiles each time. Their faces are still tinted red when Patton pulls away.

“No fever.”

“That’s good. Do you want to help me with my psycholinguistics essay?”

“Tell you what, Lo. I’ll help with the paper if you agree to come with me to my psych class at 4:30. It’s a lecture hall, so you can just sit in.”

“Why do you want me to come to class with you?”

Patton smiles, nudging his shoulder. “Why do you want me to help you with your homework?”

Logan blushes. “Because I like your company.”

“And I like yours too, Lolo.”

Logan smiles more freely. He agrees to accompany him to the class, and the boys sit in the lounge to work on the essay.


End file.
